


Yes, Sir

by imperfectinsanity



Series: Yes, Sir. No, Sir. [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Blowjobs, But also not, Comeplay, Hotel Sex, I write porn, M/M, No actual sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Smut, alex is kinda the bottom, but gay, handjobs, instead of working on one of my many abandoned fics, just handjobs and bjs, justin knows how to pick locks, literally just porn, motel sex, not gay, the "distract you while you drive" trope, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectinsanity/pseuds/imperfectinsanity
Summary: Justin and Alex and the dangers of distracted driving. This is actually just porn in a motel room. Oops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ship was lacking fics and porn, so...

_“We’re gonna get caught, Jus, stop.”_

_There was no verbal response from the other boy. Instead he kept peppering kisses along Alex’s neck. It was bad enough that he’d left at least three hickies on the blonde boy’s skin, evidence to hide from his father, but if they were actually caught making out in the motel room that they’d snuck into? Well, Alex was pretty sure that his father would strangle him in his sleep._

  _So of course he protested. That didn’t seem to slow Justin down though, who had his fingers hooked into Alex’s belt loops, pulling his hips up to grind with him while he sucked at his naked collarbone. The protests didn’t stand a chance, and soon enough Alex was curling his fingers in Justin’s hair and yanking him up, mashing their lips together and sliding his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. He tasted like weed and beer, but for some reason Alex enjoyed it. It was a fleeting taste of something dangerous, and Alex was a sucker for danger lately. Justin pulled back from the kiss, his blue eyes trailing over Alex’s features. Any breath Alex had left was caught in his throat. The way Justin was looking at him had his gut twisting in a marvelous way._

_"I’m not gay, Standall.”_

" _Neither am I.”_

" _Good.”_

How had they gotten there? How had they ended up rutting against each other in a hotel bed that they didn’t belong in?

It started with an unexpected sleepover. The night before Justin had spent the night at his place because, evidently, all of his friends were ignoring him. The next morning Zach finally texted Justin back and let him know that he could spend a few nights at his place. Alex, being the gracious host that he was, offered to drive Justin over.

“Yeah, whatever. I mean, sure,” Justin stuffed his hands in his pockets, unwilling to appear too grateful to his host. After all, they still weren’t friends. There was still a huge distance between them called ‘Jessica’, and Alex wasn’t about to forgive Justin for what he had done to her any time soon. Then again, he wondered if he had any right to judge, considering what he had done to her as well.

“Unless you’d rather walk,” Alex huffed, but he grabbed his keys from the counter top before Justin could respond. “I’ll be back before dinner!” he called, gesturing for Justin to follow him outside.

Once they were on the road the silence between them was stark. They had been able to ignore the awkward frenemy vibe they had going the night before because both of them had passed out as soon as they hit the bed, without the need for small talk.

“So you follow the speed limit now, Standall?” Justin finally spoke, cutting through the tension in the air. Although, with that statement he also added more tension. Alex didn’t really want to think about the last time Justin had been in his car. He had gone a little off the deep end.

“Shut up,” Alex said, almost under his breath.

“I’m just saying, you coulda killed us,” the other boy insisted, leaning back in his seat.

“Sounds to me like you were scared,” the blonde fired back, stealing a glance at his passenger. “I’m a skilled driver. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” Justin prodded, trying to provoke Alex, as usual.

“I haven’t been in an accident yet,” he countered, both hands tightening around the wheel subconsciously. “Actually, my dad says I’m a natural. Driving is the one thing I can do better than my brother.”

“So, what, you think you had complete control of your fucking car, pushing 100 miles an hour?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

Alex narrowed his eyes and then lifted his hands off the wheel.

“Woah, dude, what the hell?!” Justin exclaimed, sitting up straight in his seat. “Put your hands back on the wheel.”

Alex snorted and did as he asked. “I told you, I’ve got this. You wanna bet? Try to distract me.”

“What, and get us killed? Thanks but no thanks.”

“Not get us killed, just-” Alex shrugged, “If you can distract me enough where I have to tell you to stop, I’ll do your homework for a week.”

“What, really?” Justin raised a brow. “What’s in this for you?”

“The pride and joy of proving you wrong.”

"You’re a twisted person, Standall. And stupid.”

“Whatever. So are we on?”

“We’re on.”

Alex glanced over at Justin, waiting for him to do something ridiculous to try to distract him. The first thing he did was turn the radio on, the volume all the way up.

“That’s your idea of distracting?!” Alex yelled over the boom of the bass.

“I’m just warming up! Give me a minute!”

After a few minutes with no response from Alex, Justin turned the radio back down. He then began to push Alex’s shoulder, repeatedly.

“What are you, five?” Alex laughed.

“Look, there’s not much I can do here.”

“You could start screaming the Barbie Girl song. Just let me get my phone out so I can record it.”

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks.”

Another minute passed and then Alex felt a hand on his knee. His gaze dropped for a moment.

“What now? Are you going to try to tickle me? Sorry to disappoint you, Justin, but I’m not ticklish.” That was a lie, but what Justin didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

Justin didn’t answer, but his hand moved up a few more inches, to his inner thigh.

“Gay chicken? Real mature, Foley,” Alex grumbled, although his face was uncomfortably warm.

“Is it working?”

“No.”

Justin’s hand moved further up, only an inch or two from Alex’s crotch. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

“You know, I think it is.” Justin mused, and although Alex was staring at the road he could hear the smirk on his lips. He gave Alex’s thigh a squeeze and the blonde’s breath hitched.

“Well we both know that you’re not going to grab my dick, so game over,” Alex challenged, although he didn’t sound so sure of himself.

Justin didn’t grab his dick. No, instead he leaned across the center console, tucked his face against the other boy’s neck and nipped at his skin, sucking a mark onto it.

“F-fuck. Justin, what the fuck?” Alex looked over just as the boy pulled back, their eyes meeting for a brief second.

“Eyes on the road, Standall.”

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat and looked forward. Then he felt Justin’s hand inch up those last few inches and cup his half hard cock through his jeans and the last bit of his resolve melted away.

“Okay, okay! I give up! Stop,” Alex whined, but Justin didn’t pull his hand away. “Justin, you win, alright?”

His gaze drifted back to Justin, whose pupils were the size of saucers. Apparently he wasn’t the only one affected. Justin nodded then and pulled his hand back like he’d been burned. Alex looked down when the brunette started adjusting himself in his sweatpants.

“You got off to that.”

“So did you.”

Alex couldn’t argue with that, considering that Justin had literally felt the evidence.

The blonde bit down on his bottom lip and reached over with one hand, placing his palm over Justin’s hard-on. He gave it a light squeeze and earned a low moan from the jock.

“You ever done this with a guy?” Justin asked, almost accusingly. Alex chose to ignore the tone of voice.

“Never done it with anyone. But you knew that. Jess told you,” Alex answered, trying to keep his mind on the road, even though he was practically jerking Justin off through his pants. He was secretly thanking God that the other boy had chosen to wear sweatpants. It was easy to feel his length and thickness through the fabric.

“Yeah, she did,” Justin leaned his head back, eyes fluttering shut. “Take a left up here,” he nodded.

“Uh, we’re still 5 minutes out from Zach’s place, Justin,” Alex pulled his hand back, his stomach churning nervously.

“I know. Just trust me.”

Alex did as he was told, realizing as he came up to the turn that they were turning into a motel parking lot.

He pulled into a spot and looked over at Justin.

“So, mind telling me why the fuck we’re in a parking lot?”

“Just follow me,” Justin insisted, climbing out of the car.

Alex rolled his eyes and did as he asked. If he wasn’t so fucking turned on he probably wouldn’t have even stopped. It was like his dick had a mind of its own and all it cared about was following Justin’s every order. There was probably something psychological about that, what with his dad being a cop, but he was going to choose to ignore that. The last thing he wanted to think about was his fucked up psyche. He followed Justin down the row of rooms, to one on the end where no cars were parked. He pulled a kit out of his pocket and knelt down.

“Watch for me?”

“What the- what the fuck? Are you picking the lock?” Alex looked around nervously.

“Keep it down, dumbass,” Justin growled, looking up at him.

“How do you know how to do that?”

“One of my mom’s lowlife boyfriends taught me.”

“So, what, you’ve done this before? With guys? You take guys to hotel rooms? What the hell Justi-”

“What?! No! What the fuck?” There was a click and the door opened. The two of them slipped inside. “No, Jesus. Sometimes when my mom kicks me out I do this for a place to sleep. Not usually. I mean, I’ve only done it once, when I didn't want to bother Bryce.”

“So why are we here?”

Justin shrugged and looked down at the floor, but they both knew why they were there.

“Take your shirt off.” Alex ordered.

“What?”

“You heard me, take your fucking shirt off.”

So, that was how they ended up half naked on a motel bed, rutting against each other like virgins. Which, in Alex’s case, was exactly the situation.

“I’m not gay, Standall.”

“Neither am I.”

“Good.”

Justin rolled his hips down and their arousals brushed together through their pants. Alex glanced down to see a damp patch already showing on Justin’s sweatpants. He pushed Justin’s shoulder to get the other off of him, moving to straddle him. He paused and looked over Justin’s bare chest, admiring it for a moment. Alex hadn’t realized just how hot a guy’s chest could be. It wasn’t like Jessica, who had been beautiful in her own way, curvy and soft. No, Justin was slim and muscular and Alex found himself wanting to press his lips against those rosy pink buds on his chest- so he did. He brushed his lips over one of Justin’s nipples, parting them and scraping his teeth against the soft skin. One of his hands moved down to grasp Justin’s cock through his sweatpants.

“Fuck,” Justin’s eyes were shut tight in concentration, as if he trying to calm himself down. Alex found it incredibly arousing that he was able to get him worked up so easily, considering Justin’s own expertise in the area. Still, this was unexplored territory for both of them, and there was something about touching another boy that made it better. That would leave questions for Alex to answer about himself later.

Alex sucked at each of Justin’s nipples until they were hard and wet before kissing his way down his chest, trying not to be bothered by the thin layer of hair on his skin. He could do without that, to be honest. Although the curly happy trail was kind of cute.

“Taking your damn time, huh?” Justin shot him a glare, but the effect was useless with how glazed over his eyes were.

“Sorry, just, you know, admiring the art,” Alex snorted, his fingers curling in the waistband of Justin’s sweatpants. He tugged them down, realizing as he tugged them down his thighs that Justin wasn’t wearing underwear. He pulled them down to Justin’s ankles and then tossed them aside, looking up to admire the fully naked boy under him. His own jeans followed, and Justin was more than happy to lean back and watch him as he pulled his boxers down, a smug look on his face.

“Wipe that look off your face,” the blonde huffed, his cheeks flushing at the realization that Justin was sizing him up.

“What look? I’m just… ‘admiring the art’,” Justin mocked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex’s gaze dropped to where Justin’s cock was resting, just below his belly button. It wasn’t particularly big, which wasn’t a bad thing really. They were both average in that department. It was kind of strange to look at, and not particularly pretty, but for some reason his own cock still gave a little twitch at the thought of wrapping his lips around it.

Justin reached down and curled his fingers in Alex’s hair.

“Gonna suck me off, Standall?” He asked, although it didn’t really seem to be a question.

Alex answered by wrapping a hand around the base of Justin’s dick and leaning down to run his tongue along the underside. It tasted like skin, sweat, and salt. Not particularly unpleasant. The little moan that Justin gave was encouragement to continue. Alex wrapped his lips around the pink mushroom tip, feeling a little dribble of precome land on his tongue as he did so. He started to bob, slowly, like he’d seen in every porno he’d watched. Justin’s hand guided him lazily as he moved up and down the shaft, his tongue swirling around it like it was the sweetest lollipop he’d ever had the grace of putting in his mouth. He wondered how it would feel if he’d gotten that tongue piercing that he’d wanted.

“Shit, yeah, that’s hot,” Justin rasped, yanking a bit on Alex’s hair to get him to look up at him. Fuck. It was one thing to have Justin’s cock in his mouth and another thing to watch that look of bliss on his face while he did it. “Sure you’ve never done this?” The jock panted, his hips starting to rock up. Of course, Alex couldn’t exactly answer.

He focused on earning more of those pretty sounds from Justin. For instance, he noticed that he seemed to really like when he ran his tongue just underneath the head. One of his hands moved to Justin’s balls, rolling them around gently, the way he played with himself. His other hand moved to grasp his own cock, which was leaking against one of Justin’s legs.

“Oh, right,” Justin uncurled his fingers from Alex’s hair, letting him pull back to breathe. “Get on your back. Wanna try something else,” the brunette instructed. He spit in his hand and waited for Alex to do as he told before using the spit to slick up the blonde’s erection. That earned a soft whimper from Alex, who was aching to be touched.

Justin leaned over him then, their cocks brushing against each other, and wrapped his fingers around both of them. Whoever would have guessed a handjob could be so fucking hot? But when Justin’s fingers started gliding over their hard-ons, their precome mixing together and getting them slick, Alex was in heaven. His head tilted back, fingers curling in the sheets. A stream of curse words spilled from his lips.

“You like that?” Justin asked, and this time he seemed genuinely curious.

“Yeah,” Alex murmured, his voice completely fucked, “Fuck, yeah I do.”

He wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling of Justin’s cock rubbing against his, the throb of his blood rushing through the shaft and the feeling of his calloused fingers on his own skin, but there was something hypnotizing about watching it all. Justin’s hips were rocking forward, as if to get more friction, like he could fuck himself against the blonde boy under him. He wondered what it would be like to have Justin inside him, or to be inside Justin. He'd never even entertained the thought, but now, with a hot boy over him, sweat on his brow, it was all that he could think about. The idea of trusting someone enough to let them fuck you into a mattress? He could understand why the thought was a bit scary now, but at the same time it made his cock throb and his gut ache for something to fill it.

“You can come on me,” Alex said, without really thinking it through. Was that too gay? I mean, considering the situation-

Justin caught his gaze, something akin to hunger in his pretty blue eyes, and Alex knew he’d said the right thing.

“Yeah? Come all over your cock? Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

A shiver ran up Alex’s spine. This was something else.

“Yes, sir.”

With that word, Alex watched as Justin’s muscles tensed up, his body shaking forward. He felt his cock harden and twitch against his own before spilling onto his skin. Some of it caught on the head of his dick, some on the shaft, and some on his lower chest. Justin’s head fell forward, against Alex’s shoulder and he let out the hottest fucking moan Alex had ever heard.

After a moment of recovery, Justin sat back and wrapped his hand around Alex’s still hard shaft, collecting some of his come and using it to get his shaft wet. Alex was right at the edge, just from the thought of Justin using his own release to stroke him, and then the brunette leaned down and wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick and he was done. His fingers clutched at the sheets as he forced his hips down, spilling into Justin’s mouth. His body shook a little under Justin's touch. Heaven was a hot boy's mouth.

“Fuck, Jus!” Alex yelled, loud enough that he was certain someone in the motel would have heard it.

Justin swallowed all of his come and pulled back, wincing a little.

“Not as good as dinner was, huh?” Alex panted, a little nervous laugh following it.

“You tell me,” Justin smirked and then leaned in, pressing their lips together. He could taste himself on the boy’s tongue, salty and bitter. 

“You’re gross,” Alex teased when he pulled back, a string of saliva and come holding them together.

“Fuck you,” Justin fired, standing up and starting to get dressed. “We should get going. I’m pretty sure the entire motel heard you.”

Alex rolled his eyes and stood up, starting to collect his own discarded pieces of clothing.“Not gay, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
